Confessional Love
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: Kiba has been spying on Naruto for quite some time so he could see what kind of opponent he’s up against. He also develops feelings for the Fox boy. But wait, while Naruto fights Kiba, he also starts to develop feelings for the Beast ninja. KibaNaru. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Confessional Love**_

_**Written by: Winter Breeze 07**_

_**WARNING: **THIS IS A YAOI STORY: MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, READ ANOTHER STORY!!! BUT IF YOU LOVE KIBANARU OR A FAN OF YAOI, READ THIS! ARIGATOU AND GRACIAS!_

_Ayame: Hullo everyone! 'tis me, Ayame. I've had so many name changes on that it's ridiculous! But this name is gonna be a keeper, and no more changes!  
__Naruto: Just get to the point of this whole thing -.-  
__Ayame: Sheesh, so impatient -.-;;; Anyways, I've written this story for meh gay pet, Nathan!  
__Sasuke: So…what's it about?  
__Ayame: Well for one thing….IT DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU!!!!!!!  
__Sasuke: -hair blown back- oo  
__Naruto: FINALLY!!!!!! SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE SASUKE!!!!!!!  
__Sasuke: -glares at Naruto- ¬¬  
__Ayame: -ahem- It involves Naruto and Kiba!  
__Naruto: -jaw drops-  
__Kiba: -appears- WTF?! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THAT IDIOT!  
__Naruto: AND I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THE STUPID DOG BREATH GUY!!!!!!!  
__Ayame: WELL YOU BOTH WILL, AND YOU'LL LIKE IT OR ELSE!!!!! –whispers the consequences in their ears-  
__Naruto/Kiba: Oo;;;;; We'll love each other forever! –kiss-  
__Ayame: Awwww!!!! Cute! w Anyways, the disclaimer my new slave –hits Sasuke with whip-  
__Sasuke: -whipped- Owie! Ayame doesn't own anything except for her own characters! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!! –whipped- AGH!!!!!_

**Chapter One**: _Training and Spying_

Ayame Hanako, a female ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand, was in the mountaintops training for the chûnin finals. Her long raven hair tied back with a red ribbon, cold eyes glaring at the ridges of the mountains, her sand village headband tied around her neck, along with the sand pouring from her hourglass. Ayame was practicing her special jutsus here because she knew this was the only place where nobody could possibly bother her when she is bloodthirsty.

Neji was training in the woods where he, Lee, and Tenten originally trained. He was practicing his Byakugan technique that he would have to use against Ayame in the first match.

'_It doesn't make any sense, how can a low class looking ninja from the Sand village have inherited the Hyuga clan bloodline? Her elder brothers do not have it. What is the secret to this whole thing? I guess I'll have to find out when I fight her.'_

"Man, what a drag…" Shikamaru murmured as he was training for his match for the chûnin finals. He was practicing his shadow controlling jutsu on Ino near a wooded area. He was getting better at it, being able to control a person for about ten minutes. After that task, he took a quick rest so he wouldn't exhaust his chakra.

"Tell me…why haven't I heard of the 'Hanako' clan before?" Gaara said in a hateful tone, and glared at his two siblings. Temari and Kankuro flinched from the glare they received from him. Temari took a deep breath, and then let out a shaky sigh.

"Well…you see, it's…it's sort of forbidden to talk about that clan." Temari said nervously, this caused Gaara to glare at her again. "And…there's…there's a good reason why nobody is able to talk about the clan. That clan has a _very_ dark past, and it involves a powerful Demon Wolf and that Ayame girl." Kankuro nodded, to let Gaara know that it was the truth. Gaara stayed emotionless for a minute, and then his lips curled into a smirk.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto shouted after he had bit his thumb and slammed his hand onto the ground. Symbols and markings appeared on the ground and began to glow. After the glow had died down, a tadpole had appeared. "Huh?" Naruto said, puzzled.

"You damn idiot! You've messed up trying to summon a toad again!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto and hit him upside the head with his fist. Naruto yelped and rubbed his head, glaring at Jiraiya.

Unknown to Jiraiya and Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka was hiding in a bush spying on Naruto. Akamaru was not with him though, since he left him to watch over Hinata. Kiba watched as Naruto attempted to try to summon a toad again.

'_How pathetic. He managed to beat that Ryu person, but he can't even manage to summon anything but a tadpole? Hah! Beating this punk will be snap! Now I really know what sort of opponent I am up against, a shrimp with a loudmouth, cocky attitude, and no real skills at all!'_ Kiba thought as Jiraiya hit Naruto upside the head again and made the Fox boy try to summon a toad again.

"Grr…THIS TIME I'LL GET IT RIGHT! SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as he bit his thumb again and pressed his hand onto the ground. The symbol and markings appeared again and glowed. This time a tadpole with legs appear. "Umm…"

"Why the hell can't you just get it right stupid kid?!" Jiraiya yelled again, hitting Naruto upside the head for the umpteenth time. Naruto growled, and started shouting back at Jiraiya. A smug smirk crept upon Kiba's face.

'_I guess I'm not going to have much competition in the chûnin exams. However, I guess that is enough checking on the progress of my puny opponent. I've got to get back to training so I won't slack.'_ Kiba thought as he began to sneak out of the bushes and go back to where Akamaru and Hinata were so he could start training again.

A week later Kiba went back to spy on Naruto again to check on his progress. He still was not getting any better at summoning toads and of course, Jiraiya scolded him for it. The blonde ninja cursed aloud for being hit and not being able to summon the toads. This made the Beast ninja smile to himself.

'_Heh, stupid punk still hasn't improved one bit. This match between us won't last even five minutes. It's kinda funny how he gets so pissed off about messing up. Crazy little guy.' _Kiba thought as he continued to watch Naruto attempt to try yet again to summon a toad. And as usual, it ended in failure, scolding, hitting, and cursing.

Kiba saw Naruto a few days later when he was taking a break from his training session. His lips curled up into a smirk when he saw the blonde boy. Naruto looked very exhausted and frustrated. Kiba walked over to him to see if he could rile him up.

"Hey Naruto, how's your training coming along? It looks like you've been tossed around like Akamaru's used chew toy." Kiba said smugly. Cerulean blue eyes looked over at Kiba and immediately glared in an annoyed manner.

"What do _you_ want, dog breath? I don't have time to waste on you. I have to get back to training very soon." Naruto said very annoyed. This caused Kiba to smirk again.

"I see. Have you improved in anything, or are you just acting like you've been training for so long?" He asked, the smirk still plastered on his face. This made Naruto get pissed off.

"OF COURSE I HAVE! I'VE IMPROVED IN MY NINJUTSU AND EVEN BETTER AT MAINTAINING MY CHAKRA! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? DO YOU LIKE ME OR SOMETHING?" Naruto yelled angrily, though he joked about the last question. Kiba's face turned violent red, and a growl rose in his throat.

"Of course I don't like you, you stupid brat! I don't see how anyone could like an annoying little loudmouthed pipsqueak like you!" Kiba shouted at Naruto, then turned away and left to go train again.

"GO SCREW YOURSELF, KIBA! YOU WON'T BE SAYING ANYTHING BAD ABOUT ME WHEN I'M DONE KICKING YOUR ASS AT OUR MATCH!" Naruto yelled at Kiba again. He started to breathe heavily, mostly pissed because of Kiba and because he had to hurry up and get back to training. He took a couple deep breaths, and let out a sigh after the last one. Naruto got up from where he was sitting, and went back to Jiraiya so he could start trying to summon toads again.

The Chûnin finals were drawing closer and closer, and the month of training was soon running out. During the month, Sakura always kept visiting Lee since he had still not awakened yet. Though Sakura and Ino never get along much when Sasuke is on their minds, they have been getting along pretty well.

Hinata has been staying with Kiba and Akamaru while they train. She was still hurt, but Hinata is starting to get better after the match she had with Neji in the preliminary rounds of the exam. Hinata has been noticing that Kiba always disappears after training, and usually comes back happy. The match between Naruto and Kiba was in less than a few weeks. Today Hinata is going to ask Kiba about his disappearances.

"Umm…Kiba?" Hinata asked softly, her eyes immediately looked down at the ground of the woods. Kiba stopped attacking the wooden dummy that he used for training. Akamaru gave a bark when Kiba had stopped.

"Hmm? What's up, Hinata?" Kiba asked. Hinata's face flushed slightly, her eyes still staring at the ground. She took a steady breath, her fingers twiddling in a calm manner.

"I…I know it's really none of my…business. But I was…was wondering where you…where you always run off after training?" Hinata asked, her eyes still staring at the ground. Kiba blushed slightly, but shook it off and grinned.

"Oh, just looking around to see how everyone's training is going. But man, I tell you that match between Naruto and me is going to be so easy. Every time I go and see him train, he's only getting worse!" Kiba laughed, which caused Akamaru to bark happily. Hinata looked up at Kiba, and blinked a few times.

'_He will get better, Kiba. You don't know how hard Naruto has struggled to get where he's at today. I just hope that you two will be fine when you both fight.'_ Hinata thought, not knowing until now that Kiba was calling her name.

"Hey Hinata are you alright? It looked like you spaced out for a minute." Kiba said as he went up to Hinata. Akamaru barked softly, and nuzzled one of Hinata's hands. Hinata smiled at Akamaru and petted him on the head. She blushed slightly and looked up at Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about…how well your match would go. You know…since you know about Naruto's training." Hinata lied, giving him a small smile. Kiba grinned and scratched the back of his messy brown hair.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be all good. I'll be sure to take that squirt down. You'll see, he'll be begging for mercy once he can see what me and Akamaru can really do. Isn't that right little buddy?" Kiba said, looking down at his small companion. Akamaru barked in approval, his tail wagging.

The next day Kiba went back to the area where Naruto was training. This time he didn't see Jiraiya with him. He was on his own, walking on the hot springs water. Naruto was laughing, happy that he was finally able to master his chakra. Kiba scratched the back of his head, confused.

'_Just yesterday that damn brat couldn't do a damn thing! And now all of a sudden, it's as if it were just a memory. Maybe that guy did something with his training that got him to get better. Ah well, this little improvement isn't gonna mean a thing at our match'_ Kiba thought as he continued to watch Naruto walk on the water.

"Alright! Now I know for sure that I'll be able to kick Dog Breath and his little pests' asses! He'll never know what hit 'em. Hmm…I wonder if the Sexy Jutsu is going to work on him too like it did on the Hokage. Ah well, I'll figure it out later. Time to go to my super secret place!!" Naruto said as he got off the water. He went away from the hot springs and went to a more private one where nobody could possibly bother him. This intrigued Kiba as it came out of Naruto's mouth.

'_Super secret place?' _Kiba thought. _'I should follow him just incase he reveals a new jutsu I don't know about.' _Kiba watched as Naruto began walking through the woods and followed from a distance.

Halfway through the woods, Naruto thought he heard someone a ways behind him and looked back. He looked around and when he was about to turn around, a squirrel fell on his head.

"AHHHH! What the hell!?" Naruto screamed as he ran in circles to try and get whatever fell on his head off. Kiba was hiding in some nearby bushes and saw what happened. He watched Naruto's sad attempt to get the squirrel off his head. Kiba laughed silently as the squirrel tried to bite and scratch at him.

After Naruto managed to shake the rodent off, he said to himself, "Stupid squirrel almost gave me a heart attack!" When he finally calmed down after saying things about killing squirrels he set off to finding his secret place. When Kiba knew he was a good distance away, he continued to follow the blonde boy.

Naruto made it to his secret place, a private spring, after about fifteen minutes, this is where he would usually go after a hard days training. He had found this place one day after he was exhausted and got a little lost trying to find his way back home. Kiba had finally made it to where Naruto was. He found some bushes nearby the spring. Kiba watched as Naruto stripped down all of his clothing, and then made his way into the spring.

The dark haired boy stared in amazement at the blonde-haired Fox boy as he stripped down until he was completely naked. His cheeks immediately flushed red, and quickly turned away, but couldn't help but look back. Naruto then stepped into the spring, and gave a relaxed sigh.

'_No…I can't stare at him. I mean, I'm not gay, so why can't I just look away!? Why am I still staring?'_ Kiba thought as he was still looking at the nude Naruto in the spring. A moan escaped from the blonde boy's mouth, This caused Kiba to turn even brighter red, as he felt a tightening in his pants. _'OMG this isn't happening to me!' _Kiba thought.

"Oh man…this feels so good. It makes my muscles feel even better." Naruto said, grinning. He let another moan escape from his mouth, and lowered himself little by little into the water. Kiba's face was as bright as a tomato, and he couldn't help but stare at the blonde boy.

'_Damn it, why is he turning me on?! He's supposed to be my opponent in the finals, and instead Mini Kiba is enjoying this too much. I wish he didn't look so hot, naked, and moaning. I better get out of here before he somehow finds out that I'm here.'_ Kiba thought, as he quickly and quietly got out from the bushes and left from the springs.

The sun slowly disappeared for the day and soon it was nighttime. Kiba was in his warm bed, sleeping peacefully. A moan had escaped from his mouth while he was sleeping.

"_Oh Kiba…please…faster, go faster." Naruto whimpered, his eyes glazed and staring lustfully at Kiba. Kiba grinned at Naruto then nodded._

_Kiba grinned roguishly at the blonde boy's request, obeying Naruto as he began to thrust faster in and out of the blonde boy. This caused Naruto to moan more. _

"_Oh…Kiba..." Naruto moaned. This made Kiba thrust harder and deeper, as if he were saying to say his name louder. "Oh…Kiba…Kiba…KIBA!" Naruto screamed out of pleasure. Hearing Naruto scream his name caused Kiba to spill his seed inside of the blonde. And in turn, caused Naruto to release his seed onto Kiba's well-built chest and abs. Both boys began to pant heavily._

_Kiba lay right next to Naruto, and looked at him right in the eyes. Naruto looked at him back and smiled. Naruto had said something to him, but Kiba did not hear what it was. He saw what Naruto had lip-synced but didn't hear the exact words._

Kiba moaned when he felt something licking at his face. He was half-asleep and half-awake while this was happening, and could barely open his eyes. Kiba smiled a little, as he was still asleep.

"Heh…quit licking my face…Naruto…" Kiba mumbled sleepily. What he got in reply were a couple of barks. Kiba immediately opened his eyes, and looked to find Akamaru licking at his face, along with his tail wagging.

Kiba's face immediately turned bright red, and there were reasons why. Akamaru continued to bark happily, his tail still wagging behind him. Kiba sat up on his bed, which caused his small companion to back up and rest on his legs.

"Hey Akamaru," Kiba said, as he yawned and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Akamaru's tail still wagged happily, and gave Kiba a happy bark. "Guess it's time to get up and train now huh?" Akamaru barked in reply.

The last two weeks of the training for the Chûnin elimination rounds was finally ending. It was the very last day of training before the any of the matches were to begin. Ayame was resting in the trees; she had finally come back down from the mountaintops that day. Neji was still training, and he had seen Ayame coming from the mountainous area. Neither of them spoke a word when she passed him by.

Sasuke and Kakashi still haven't returned from where they disappeared off to. Shikamaru was taking it easy on the last day, even if Ino was yelling at him to 'get off his lazy ass and train'. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were more than ready for their matches. Temari and Kankuro were worried about their younger brother, since he usually got shivery when the day was dying down. Shino was already prepared for his match scheduled for tomorrow.

As the sun's rays were dying down and the moon would soon show, Naruto was still training. After throwing a couple last punches at a homemade dummy, he collapsed on the ground. Kiba was watching from the bushes again, and was shocked that Naruto had collapsed. Naruto was extremely exhausted, so he was out like a light.

"Damn idiot, why did he have to push himself so hard? Humph, guess that just shows that he just wants to lose at out match tomorrow." Kiba laughed. He watched the blonde for a few minutes and saw that he wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Kiba groaned, and came out of hiding and went over to Naruto.

'_You are so going to owe me for this.'_ Kiba thought as he picked up the Fox boy in his arms. _'I just hope I don't run into anyone while I take him to his house.'_ Soon he left out of the wooded area with Naruto in his arms.

It had been about a good fifteen minutes before he finally got out of the woods. Kiba looked around cautiously, before going on into the village. It was dark out already, and the only kind of light that was on was from the moon. His face was slightly flushed because he had Naruto in his arms and sometimes Naruto moaned in his sleep.

'_Damn, where the hell is his damn house at?! I need to get him there before he ends up waking up. Oh, is that it?'_ Kiba thought, as he finally made it in front of Naruto's home. He prayed that the numbskull had forgotten to lock the door. When he turned the door handle, the door was unlocked and opened. Kiba let out a sigh of relief, and quickly headed inside, closing the door behind.

He looked around the home and saw how empty it was. Kiba frowned slightly as he started to feel sorry for the blonde boy. He started to look for where his room was, and found it at the end of a hallway, the last room. As Kiba opened the door, he went inside and placed Naruto on his bed. Kiba stared at his face for a few minutes, wondering if he should dare himself or not.

'_No…I'm not going to even try…but maybe just one peck? It shouldn't be so bad.'_ Kiba thought as his face inched closer to the blonde's. He gave him a quick peck on the lips, then hurried out of Naruto's room. Kiba then left out of Naruto's house, making sure the door was locked.

"I…I didn't know how empty it was inside his house. And he has to wake up and come home to that? Now I see why he acts the way he does. He tries to hide his pain and loneliness by being rash and loud." Kiba said to himself. The beast ninja sighed, and shook the thought out of his head. He hurried and started to head home, he needed some sleep before the match between him and Naruto would happen.

_**To be continued in Chapter Two: Naruto vs. Kiba…!!**_

_Ayame: Yay! I finally got chapter one out of the way! Oi, my gay pet would not quit bothering me to finish it. Then again, his threats do scare the pants off me o.o  
__Sasuke: -yawns-  
__Ayame: -.- -hits him with a whip-  
__Sasuke: Owie! T.T  
__Ayame: That's what ya get! I hope the ending doesn't sound stupid or anything. God I need to improve my writing so badly. It all went down hill after 2004.  
__Naruto: I'm sure you'll get back into the swing of it. If you don't…oh well!  
__Ayame: -sarcastically- That was helpful -.-  
__Kiba: That's an idiot for ya -.-  
__Naruto: I'm not an idiot!  
__Ayame: Anyways, new slave tell the readers what I have written down on that card. –whips him-  
__Sasuke: -whipped- Owie! Please review…AND GET ME THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS PSYCHO!!! –whipped repeatedly- Owie! I HATE YAOI!_


	2. Chapter 2 preview

**Confessional Love**

_**Written by: Winter Breeze 07**_

_**WARNING: **__THIS IS A YAOI STORY: MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, READ ANOTHER STORY!! BUT IF YOU LOVE KIBANARU OR A FAN OF YAOI, READ THIS! ARIGATOU AND GRACIAS!_

_**Warning II: **__THIS PREVIEW CONTAINS BLOOD AND DESCRIPTIVE STUFF (I'm too tired to think of what else to put.). IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ ABOUT PEOPLE BLEEDING OR BEING HURT, PLEASE TURN AROUND AND LEAVE THIS STORY. THANK YOU._

A/N: _Okay, I admit, I feel __**very**__ sorry for not updating in so long. I've had this nasty writer's block and couldn't come up with anything good for the second chapter. I was thinking of writing sort of a short intermission chapter (something totally not related to the story, maybe some KibaNaru fluff), but I couldn't come up with anything good at all. Not to mention the first time I wrote chapter 2 (I still have it) it came out the way I did __**not**__ want it to turn out (focusing on some other character instead on the KibaNaru stuff). So I've been wracking my brain, trying to think of something. I managed to come up with something. It's very short. Just think of it as…a preview of chapter 2! I swear, when I find some time (because I'll be busy with college homework!), I'll be sure to write some more of this story. (Try to) Enjoy the preview!_

**Chapter 2 Preview: **_No current title for this chapter yet._

The night air grew still, not a single leaf dared to rustle. Silence pierced the night. Dark eyes filled with shock stared down at the body before them. Blue eyes that used to be full of amusement, love, and determination were now slowly glazing over with lifelessness. Kiba fell to his knees, his mouth gaped open.

"Na…Naruto…who did this…to you?" Kiba asked hesitatingly. Naruto tried to shift onto his side, blood oozing out of his mouth; as well as several deep wounds that represented claw marks. He opened his mouth to speak, but started to violently cough up blood. His eyes were half-lidded, skin slowly turning pale.

"Y-you…you did it…Kiba…" Naruto said in a low whisper. He held something in one of his hands, and raised it up. Kiba's face fell at what Naruto said and at what he was holding. In his hand was a part of Kiba's jacket.

Kiba's body began to shake, slowly crawling away from the blonde as he shook his head. He did not want to believe that he had attacked Naruto; it had to be a trick. Unless someone had tried to imitate Kiba and managed to fool Naruto into believing it was him.

"H-heh…very funny Naruto, the joke's over. Y-you seriously…need to quit fooling around…y'know." Kiba said, as he continued to back away from the boy. He felt as if he was in a whole different dimension. Did he really do this to Naruto? Had Kiba somehow lost his mind and Naruto managed to trigger something inside his head to make him violently attack?

"Y-you did it…Kiba…b-but…I don't know w-why you did it. I really thought…you _cared_…about me…" Naruto whispered in a raspy voice, his blue eyes spilling tears as more blood leaked from his mouth. Kiba's eyes immediately filled with tears at his words, his mind racing to try to remember what he had done.

"I…I'm…" was all that Kiba could get himself to say. As much as he wanted to tell Naruto something, nothing came to his mind. The blonde looked at him, and smiled slightly.

"Promise…promise me that…you won't do anything to hurt yourself…Kiba." Naruto whispered, immediately followed by a violent cough. Tears spilled from Kiba's dark eyes, and he crawled closer to him and held onto Naruto's hand.

"St-stop it, Naruto, stop acting as if…you're going to die. Everything is going to be okay. I'll get you to the hospital. I just need you to keep hanging on!" Kiba shouted at Naruto, his tears spilling onto Naruto's pale cheek. Naruto squeezed Kiba's hand slightly, giving him a small smile.

"Th-thank you…for everything…Kiba…" Naruto whispered before his eyes slowly fluttered shut, his body gone limp. Kiba's eyes widened, body shaking more than before when the still air began to blow a cool breeze.

"Naurto…Naruto! NARUTOOO!!"

A/N: Wow…pretty dramatic if you ask me. I just hope I did ruin this for anybody. You'll probably be more disappointed as I continue writing this story. Like I said, I will try to continue writing the story when I find some time away from college. Because at the moment I'm very busy with work. But I promise I will write more!


End file.
